Shizuo's Fight: Rap VS Izaya
by Air-Siren
Summary: Time after time, Izaya manages to evade Shizuo and escape. While think of a strategy, Shizuo decides to take a unique approach on fighting Izaya. Includes a special combatant Read and Review.


**Loveless here with my brand new Durarara One-shot. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo saw Izaya skipping down the street. Shizuo closed his eyes. He knew if he attacked him directly, he would just run away. He needed to come up with a new plan attack. He look over and saw a poster with a man wearing saggy pants and a backwards cap, yelling into a microphone. Shizuo smiled a dastardly smile as he suddenly walked out in the middle of Izaya's path.<p>

Izaya stopped walking and looked at Shizuo skeptically. Normally, this would be where he threw a trash can at him. Something was wrong... Shizuo was planning something.

Suddenly Shizuo clapped his hands, giving off a unique beat, and suddenly begun to rap,

_"I~ZAY~A~ KUN!_

_You're more annoying than a trash-eating raccoon!_

_I thought I told you if you ever came back to Ikebukuo,_

_I'd crush you like the cookie, OREO!_

_I'm the ultimate badass, you look like a queer!_

_Every thing about you just says that you're weird!_

_I don't know what you're planning with that Eskimo parka_

_But I'll stop it with my fists, cause there is no need for More Daka!"_

.

Izaya tilted his head confused by this sudden action and than began laughing. If that's how Shizuo wanted to play it, than so be it. Izaya began to rap as well:**  
><strong>

_"Oh please, You're a dumb, and rather annoying brute._

_I've heard much more classier rhymes from a hobo's toot._

_You think you're strong with all your strength and protein smoothies,_

_To bad you'll never be more famous than your brother, who's in the movies._

_Your parents are a fail, cause they didn't use contraception,_

_I'll troll ya so hard, it'll be like Inception._

_Despite your beliefs, you're just a pawn in my game,_

_And lets both be honest, that getup of yours, IS rather lame."_

**.**

Shizuo curled his hand into a fist. He did not expect him to rap back. He then put all of his anger in the next lines:**  
><strong>

_"Bitch please, I achieved fame through pure badassery!_

_You achieved yours by making almost making a girl more dead than celery!_

_And who are you to judge me for the way I dress, ya Eskimo?_

_I'll cover you in red and turn you into Elmo!"_

.

Izaya let out a 'hmph' and immediately countered:**  
><strong>

_"Didn't you already call me a Eskimo, fool?_

_You think you're strong, but you really are just Tom's tool._

_I bet you think you're winning and are filled with glee,_

_Well after this, you won't be able to feel your knees!"_

.

Izaya drew his knife as Shizuo ripped a sign out of the ground . As the two ran at one another, Simon suddenly appeared, grabbed both of their hands, and throwing them into his sushi shop. Shizuo and Izaya stared at one another, completely confused as what had just happened when Simon suddenly began to deliver a sales pitch:

_"Wait. Stop. Do not fight._

_Eat Russian Sushi, then go night, night!_

_Sushi tasty, very squishy like tumor._

_I not give diarrhea, that just rumor._

_It not made of squirrel, guaranteed._

_It no lie, now sit down and eat!"_

.

Izaya and Shizuo shot a glance at one another and decided to call a truce, just for this one day. That day was then known as Sushi Breaks War Day due to this amazing feat. Shizuo never tried to rap again.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Two stories out today! Within an hour of one another! Amazing! Anyways this is my 4th Shizuo centered One Shot, so be sure to check out the other ones as well. If you like my one shots, subscribe to me so you can be the first to read them.<strong>

**Announcement: I have finished my Gurren Laggan Anime Review of Epic Manliness which can be view with my other anime reviews, including a Durarara review (Which I should redo) here at the LOVELESS REVIEW FORUM Forum.**

****As per usual, read and review. Tell me your thoughts on the story, good or bad. If you have any requests for a one shot, send it to me via PM and I'll see what I can do.****


End file.
